ByeBye
by Xiddav
Summary: Las Nochas is so boring. Gin desides to pay a visit to Kira. What happens when he finds another captain with him though? Yaoi threesome GinxKiraxAmagai


this is a one shot I felt needed to writen. enjoy

warning: Yaoi threesome GinxKiraXAmagai

please review

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

~~~~~~~~~~Squad 3 HQ~~~~~~~~~~

Gin Ichimaru walked down the dark empty side streets of soul society. With his usual smile he looks up to the moon.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

"AIIIIIZEEEEEN, I'M SO BORED!"

"Gin will you please stop yelling. I'm sitting right next to you."

"But..."

"No buts, you have been acting like this since Grimmjow killed Luppi." The god of Hueco Mundo siped his tea slowly. "Why don't you go find someone to hang out with?"

Gin pouted. "But no one here is any fun. I canno' believe I'm sayin' this but... I miss Izuru."

Aizen looked up at his subordinant. "Then go see him."

"Hu?" Gin looked confused.

"Just make sure to hide you power when you go."

"uh, um... okay... than' you Aizen-sama." Gin bolted from the room to get going.

~~~~~~~~back~~~~~~~

Gin looked back down to the ground. "I'm comeing for you Izuru-kun." with that he flash steped to Kiras sleeping quarters. His heart was raceing has he slowly turned the knob. A noise coming from inside made it skip a beat.

"Taichou." Kira's voice came out as a moan. Gin could not help but think that his sweet fukutaichou was dreaming of him. That ended quickly when a new, drunk voice came out. "Shhh... Izuru-kun. We don't want anyone to hear us do weeee?"

Anger rushed threw the former captains. His smile completly gone replaced by cleched, snarling teeth. Gin kicked the door clear off the wall.

The sight before him only made his rage grow. Gin drew his Zanpaktou, pointing it at the man hovering over the blonde. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FUKUTAICHOU!!!" Slowly the drunk looked over his should at the traitor. "...I thought he was my fukutaichou." Amagai looked back down to make sure it was Kira. "Yep... he is."

Gin swung at the mans back, being carefull not to get the blade anywhere near Kira. Amagai jumped out of the way. He drew his own sword seemingly sober. The two men staired eachother down. The fish face anger grew even more noticing the man was only wearing a captains haori.

"Stop it both of you!" The blonde yelled. With teary eyes Kira looked at Gin. "What are you doing here?"

The former captain lowered his soul cutter. "I came to ge' you Izuru-kun and take you o Las Nochas with me." Gins smile returned.

"rea...really Ichimaru-taichou?" Kira looked so very confused.

"Awww... you are so cute."

"Ichimaru? Traitor Gin Ichimaru?"

"Hu? Yes?" Gin looked at the man that had spoken. "And who are you?"

The captain brought his blade to Gins neck in a flash. "I am Amagai Shusuke, captain of squad three."

"So you are my replacemen'?" Gin looked down at the blonde. "Geuss you have a cap'in fedish Izuru-kun." A scary thing happened. Gins smile grew even more. "Hey, Amagai was id? Why don't we give our little fukutaichou a special treat."

Amagai was drunk enough to be game. In just a few moments the new captain was sitting on the bed with Kira on his lap with his back against his chest. The old captain was in front of Kira, kissing his neck. All three mostly naked. Amagai still had the captain haior and he let Gin borrow a spare.

So many hands traveled across Kiras body he could not keep focused. All the warmth transfering from their bodys into his. He did not know when it happened but a sharp pain shot up his spin.

"Oi, Be gentale with Izuru-kun. Hes a delicate flower." Gin glared at Amagai for being so ruff. "Le' me show ya how is done."

The white hair man gently kissed Kira gently, almost not even touching. Gin kissed him again and and again only push a little further each time. This kept going till the fukutaichou was moaning for more. He even started to move against Amagais member.

"Thas more like id." Gin smirked before kissing the blondes neck, biteing softly.

"T-ta-taichou... Ichimaru Taichou!" Kira moaned and panted.

Gin looked at the blue haired captain with a smug. Amagai glared knowing exactly what the other was thinking. No way was he going to let the traitor take all of his fukutaichou attention. He trusted upwards with biting the other side of Kiras neck hard earning a loud moan from him mix with pleasure and pain.

Amagai pushed Kira forward onto all fours. Gin, as a resault, was now under the blonde. "...Now 'his is differen'." He chuckled getting out from under so now Kiras face was in his lap.

The blue haired man started a ruff rythem making Kira wince and moan. "God you're tight Izuru-chan."

"OI' I SAID BE GENTALE, BAKA."

Amagai smirked at the other man. "Izuru likes it when I'm ruff though. Don't you?" Kira moaned and arched his back as his prostate was hit hard.

"You son of aaaahhhh..." Gin moaned as Kira deep throated his erection. "Gah Izuru. You've goh better."

The new caprain of squad three reached around Kiras waist, gripping his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. The fukutaichos sucking became stronger. Gin moaned loudly. "You're close Izuru, righ'?" Kira answered with his tounge. "Mmm... me 'o. Le's cum 'ogether."

Kira moaned as he came into Amagais hand. His cavern tightened up around the blue haired captains member, pushing him over the edge, shoting his fluids deep in the blondes body. The moan Kira let out vibrated up Gins body. He to came inside of the fukutaicho. Kira swallowed every last drop of the bitter liquid.

After a few moments of cooling down from their orgasims the former captain smiled at the new captain. "Oi, Amagai... wanna swich spo's?" He gave the smileing creep and creepy drunk smile. This night was nowhere near over.

~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD!!! KIRA-FUKUTAICHO!!!" Kira and Amagai groaned in pain from the loud noise. Hangeovers really suck ass. The blonde slowly opened one eye to look at the women in the doorway. "What is it Rangiku-fukutaicho?" All she could do was point to Kiras side, opposite to Amagai. There was a freaked out look on her face. Kira tilted his head over to see what it was. His eyes went wide at the sight. A peacefuly sleeping Gin ichimaru. Quickly the fukutaicho sat up only to fall back down in pain. The memories of the long night came back. "Rangiku-fukutaicho... can you go get a few captains here... and please hurry." In a flash the orange haired women was off to do just that. "Who would of guessed... you would come for me... only to be captured... Ichimaru-taicho." Tears welled up in the blue eyes. "Now you are going to be exacuted for your crimes... Why did you do it? Why... why did you come back for me?"


End file.
